


Make your own way

by Luperrcalia



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Mike Ross, Domestic Bliss, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, ddlb, little Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperrcalia/pseuds/Luperrcalia
Summary: Just Harvey and Mike spending a cozy evening together (and if one of them is wearing Cookie Monster jammies, nobody's to know).
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Make your own way

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as Harvey and Mike just being friends that have a side bdsm-relationship, or also as a pre-romance setting. Pick your choice~

Harvey Specter is a man of routines. Oh, he is a master of improvisation, of making the best out of every situation in which he finds himself, of creating new opportunities out of thin air - but at his core, Harvey is the kind of person who expects everything to align to his own high standards.

So Mike, with his lack of knowledge of how to fold clothes in a _civilized_ way, wouldn't get anywhere near his suits.

It wasn't so long ago since they begun following their Agreement™, but even from the start Harvey had been adamant to have a proper designated space for him at Mike's flat (Yes, it _must be_ inside the _closet_ , Mike, _thank you_ ) to hang his clothes and storage his belongings while he was at his friend's flat on the days they were Spending Time Together™.  
Mike's closet was barely big enough to keep his own things and Harvey didn't like to see everything crammed, so when it became clear for them that their STT activities in which the indulged were not going to be something short-lived, they decided to purchase a drawer chest for The Kid's stuff.

Hearing Harvey so cautiously refer with detachment to anything regarding this thing they were doing together makes Mike feel equally amused and concerned, but given that for both of them this is supposed to be a pastime to relax and unwind Mike is hesitant to decide if it would be a good idea to confront the man with his observations on his person - something that will make Harvey close up like an oyster, anyway.

So he let's Harvey lead their play.

Usually, Harvey comes out of his (their) room dressed up already, but this time a head with a messy mop of hair peaks out through the half open door.

"What's it, darling?"

One of the few perks of having a small flat, Mike has found, is that he can easily keep an eye on a bratty kid who likes to try to squirm out of his watch to do mischief.

"'S the clothes. Somethin's not right, Dadda."

"Ok, just a second, baby."

He finishes ordering the pizza and makes sure to lock his phone, before he goes to see what had happened. It seems that tonight his friend is more little than usual, given that he's asking for help so easily, so Mike takes advantage of his little's mood to cosset him properly.

He helps him get dressed and then they play a bit for a while with some legos, before pizza arrives. Mike helps little Harvey to wash his hands before serving juice in Harvey's bright-blue, space themed sippy cup and gets a beer from the fridge for him. And for dessert, ice cream with chocolate syrup as topping with rainbow sprinkles is well received by a cheering Harvey.

Adult Harvey is obsessed in following healthy habits and keeps an eye on his everyday meals, so Mike has decided it's okay to let the kid have some junk food occasionally - because the guy deserves to delight in some actual, greasy food from time to time.

And if his little wants to watch Big Hero 6 again? He'll allow it, of course.

They have been having rough weeks at the firm lately - which is common, actually. The issue is that one particularly intricate case had been taking a toll on Harvey - he had focused all his energy and mind in winning the case in satisfactory terms for their client, as always.  
So even though tonight they are having a breath of victory, tiredness is still present. It doesn't surprise Mike at all when he finishes cleaning at the kitchen and goes to check up on his Harvey, only to find his usually boisterous little dozing off on the sofa with the movie still playing on the screen.

Mike crouches in front of the sofa and Harvey's eyes flutter open when he feels him caressing his hair. An involuntary yawn scapes from the sleepy man lips.

"Dadda, move. Can't see Baymax."

"Sorry, baby. But it's bath time anyway."

"... Don't wanna."

"I know you are _so_ tired you wouldn't mind remaining all stinky this time-"

"'M not stinky." Muttered Harvey, quite crossed if judging by his pouting lips, and Mike smirks playfully at him.

"I promise you will snuggle up all cozy and better after you're bathed."

"Will you have snuggles with me?"

"Why of course, darling boy."

Harvey feigned to consider his choices for a second, then he let out a dramatic sigh.

"I guess bath's kay, Dadda."

Mike's modest bathroom feels a bit crowded with two grown men inside, but by trial and error they already have mastered how to move inside without bumping into each other. A more difficult task, though, is for Mike to distract Harvey's attention from the bath-bombs box so he can try to sell him the idea that an epsom-salt bath is more fun. God knows his friend's tensed muscles would appreciate some of that.

They make a compromise with a 'Chamomile & Lavender' bath soak.

Now, sharing the small bathtub is a bit tricky so they don't usually do that - but once they have both found a comfortable enough position Mike begins bathing his little while Harvey establishes (babbles) meaningless conversation with him and plays with a set of rubber boats and fishes.

Taking him out of the bathtub is as _easy_ as it was convincing him to take a bath in the first place, but the former warm water beginning to turn cold plays in Mike's favor and soon he's drying Harvey's hair with a pastel pink towel. Little Harvey doesn't mind his hair taking its natural, wild directions - Mike just brushes his little's hair enough to maintain the strands of hair out of his face, but it's not even close to the routine adult Harvey follows every morning for styling his hair before heading out for the day.

Mike, soon in their STT:TrialPeriod™, decided that seeing Harvey so relaxed around him like that -carefree and bubbly, as if thrusting Mike came so easy to him- was the cutest thing ever.  
His trust was not blind thought.  
They had redacted a temporary contract when they had begun to approach the DDlb dynamic, and after that, they had redacted a more specific, serious (unbelievable _long_ ) contract that it's to be renovated every ten months and revisited when needed. Mike was not thrilled to have more legal work to do on top of his actual work as a lawyer, but he understood Harvey's reservations and cautiousness on the matter so he had committed himself to the weeks of previous preparations - and then, to laying the ground for their DDlb relationship.

Mike's not sure whether it's a more complicated endeavour to have Harvey's perfectionist ass bossing him around at the firm or for him to have to keep in line a bratty, rambunctious little Harvey.  
Although -especially at nights like this, with this insufferable man wrapping him with his arms and legs as if Mike were a giantic pillow- he feels quite pleased in what his life has become.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are ♥♥♥
> 
> Also, if you were curious, this is the PJ set that Harvey's wearing: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/506303183090202754/


End file.
